Love You Out Loud
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Purely fluffy Taiora songfic to the Rascal Flatts song


A/n: Alrighty, here's the deal. I got challenged to write a songfic since I've never done one before. I'm not one to turn down a challenge but being who I am I couldn't just settle for writing ONE, I decided to write one for each of my favorite categories. The first, of course, a good old Taiora. I haven't done a Taiora in a LONG time (I know its sad, maybe this will bring me back to them) so I'm a bit rusty but I think I did alright. Anyway, I also noticed that most the songs people use in these things are pop songs.and I hate pop so all my songs are going to be either country or classic rock or something else equally weird. I think I've rambled enough. Enjoy.  
  
Love You Out Loud  
  
Sora Takenouchi watched herself in the mirror as she buttoned up the last few buttons on her hunter green shirt. She rolled up the sleeves and smiled as she caught a glimpse of the picture that was taped to the mirror. It was a picture of her and her best-friend-turned-love-interest Taichi Kamiya. Tai had his arm around her shoulders, she was flashing a victory sign and they were both grinning broadly. Sora laughed to herself as she noticed how much she was blushing in the picture. Only Tai could do that to the usually calm and collected Sora.  
  
I have always been a little shy I've always been the quiet type till now And I never let my feelings show I never let anybody know Just how much I was so deep in love But now that you're in my arms  
  
Sora tucked her hair behind her ears and let her mind wander back about six months. She's been dating Yamato "Matt" Ishida and even though she was the envy of every girl with in fifty mile radius, she wasn't happy. There had been something nagging at the back of her mind: deep feelings she harbored for her best friend. She realized Matt wasn't the right guy for her, how could he be when she was so deeply in love with Tai?  
  
I'm gonna stand on a rooftop Climb up a mountaintop Baby, scream and shout I wanna sing it on the radio and Show it on a video Baby, leave no doubt I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about I love to love you out loud  
  
As soon as she realized what was going on, she broke up with Matt and told Tai how she felt. Tai's response had over-whelmed her. He's taken her in his arms and told he'd loved her since they were kids and never knew how to tell her. Sora had hardly been able to contain the joy she felt just then and as he kissed her she thought that that was it, life couldn't get any better.  
  
You keep bringing out the free in me What you do to my heart just makes me melt And I, I don't think I can resist But I've never been one to kiss and tell A love this true can't be subdued So I'm gonna let out a yell  
  
Since that day, nothing had been able to get Sora down. She had a new shine about her, a new sparkle in her eyes and a new bounce in her step. Izzy had diagnosed the situation from day one. After seeing the way Sora had changed, he said, "I know, what's wrong with you. Taking into consideration all you're symptoms, I'd say you're in love." Sora had given him a goofy grin and said, "You bet I am. With the most wonderful, amazing guy in the world."  
  
I'm gonna stand on a rooftop Climb up a mountaintop Baby, scream and shout I wanna sing it on the radio and Show it on a video Baby, leave no doubt I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about I love to love you out loud  
  
The ringing of her phone pulled Sora out of her daydream. She looked around for her phone and answered it, only to hear Tai on the other end. She smiled at the sound of his voice as he asked her to meet her down at the park for a one-on-one soccer game. She quickly agreed and hung up. Running a hand through her hair, she looked up at the picture on her mirror one more time. She smiled again as she left her apartment, her mind filled with images of Tai. She was so in love she wanted to tell the whole world and had to work stop herself from stopping everyone she pasted on the way to the part park and telling them how much she loved Taichi Kamiya.  
  
Baby, I want the whole world to see Just how good your love looks on me  
  
I'm gonna stand on a rooftop Climb up a mountaintop Baby, scream and shout I wanna sing it on the radio and Show it on a video Baby, leave no doubt I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about I love to love you Baby I love to love you out loud Yeah, I love to love you out loud  
  
THE END  
  
A/n: So, what do you think? Leave a review! Just no flames. I'm going to get back into writing Taioras, along with the other stuff I'm working on. Everything in moderation, eh? The next one you should look for from me is "What is it About Those Kamiyas?"--a Taiora/Takari all in one. Yay! Well, hope you enjoyed this one. Catch you crazy cats on the flip side.  
  
D/c: Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and "Love You Out Loud" belongs to Rascal Flatts. 


End file.
